1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device having improved durability against external impacts, and a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, the advent the information society has led to increased importance of a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device. An LCD device has advantages, such as a smaller size, lighter weight, and lower power consumption, when compared with a cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display.
The LCD device typically includes an LCD panel, a panel driver, a backlight assembly, a bottom chassis, a middle mold, and a top chassis.
The LCD panel displaying images includes liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix form between two substrates, and thin film transistors (“TFTs”) controlling signals that are supplied to the liquid crystal cells.
The panel driver includes a driving integrated circuit (“IC”) to drive gate and data lines of the LCD panel, a timing controller controlling the driving IC, a power voltage supply supplying voltage signals to the LCD panel and driving circuits. Components of the timing controller and the power voltage supply are mounted on a printed circuit board (“PCB”) to supply data signals to the LCD panel.
The backlight assembly includes lamps generating light, a reflective sheet and an optical sheet improving light efficiency. The backlight assembly includes a bottom chassis receiving the backlight assembly and the LCD panel, and a middle mold protecting the backlight assembly and the LCD panel.
The PCB is connected to the LCD panel through a tape carrier package (“TCP”). The PCB is arranged in a side surface of the bottom chassis, with the middle mold disposed therebetween, to be fixed by a source fixing boss formed in the middle mold. The top chassis is coupled to the bottom chassis to prevent the movement of inner components.
However, a conventional PCB is released from the source fixing boss by external impacts, thereby causing a problem such as short circuits between the top chassis and the inner components mounted on the PCB.